heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropica
Tunes~ |-|Character= TROPICA IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO GRAPE. IF YOU USE HER IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. "All of the things that happen to me, and all of the crap I go through, duh, it's hard. But somehow, I'm still trying, and making this dumb art and all of these stories. You know I'm too hard on myself, because that's how I was treated by other people besides you, since I was born. As much as I say I hate myself, I always slip in a few moments of being proud. I'll be okay, don't worry about me. Let's fix you first. Okay?" -Tropica to Mom Appearance Colors Main purple scales; dark grey-blue underbelly/wing membranes; upper/secondary scales are a light/icy blue; the little RainWing dot scales are light-grey, along with the claws; dot scales are covered/overlapped with IceWing scales, ombre from base purple to bright-blue; horns and upper face scales are darker grey; back spikes, tail-end, and eyelid are bright-blue. Body Shape RainWing-like, sleek body shape; back spikes are like an IceWings but curved; head scales and snout reflect those of an IceWing's, but RainWing head otherwise; no snout horn; IceWing tail; straight horns; no head frills. Other Orange chakra bracelet from her mother. Because she is a hybrid, she gets sick often. (Her parents carried genes that got them sick easily too.) Her ice scales are also very painful, in that they can chip off or stab into herself if she leans in a certain position. "I'm not actually a murderer, I put it on for show. But I mean, I could be one if you wanted me to be..." -Tropica to Shore Personality Tropica tries to be the smooth-talking, sarcastic, but funny, jerk in school. In reality, she's very funny, but also tries super hard to make sure everything is perfectly fine, and everyone is happy. (Due to her being an empath/anxious.) She is always trying to impress her mom and dad, and hangs out with Strawberry, Shore, and other friends all the time. Tropica is VERY anxious and nervous, but tries not to let others know. "Please, Strawberry, promise me you'll never leave me. Right now, you're all I have." -Tropica to Strawberry Backstory (This backstory is not really like my other ones, since this is my persona, and heavily based off of me.) Tropica was born in Possibility, but moved to the edge of the sky kingdom shortly after. She lived there with her parents until she was an adult dragon. During this time, the school and town she lived in was horrible, and caused her many problems and anxiety. But, she was able to pull through, with art on her side. It was/is her passion and dream job. She then moved out, and went to a different part of the Sky Kingdom, where she is going to college with Shore and others. Tropica also loves to invent things, and used magic to make her first one. The Dreamworld. The Dreamworld is like a Dreamvisitor, but it actually teleports your soul to the person, and anything you do while using it affects the real world. She Dreamworlds to her cousin, Strawberry, often. She pretends to hate everything, but in reality, her life is at her highest point, and it couldn't get any better. -NOTE- I am not actually in college right now, it's part of the story. Please don't assume I'm in college and ask me questions about it or whatever. "Yeah, I know, my art sucks. Your point?" -Tropica Relationships Strawberry Strawberry is Tropica's cousin. She currently uses her Dreamworld to go to her house, and build an underground house in the sea. She is her best friend, and hangs out with her all the time. (Mostly joking around about 1 Dragontail, and other stupid popular things. But sometimes, she lets out her feelings, which she can't do around other people.) Shore Shore is Tropica's best friend at school, and likes to joke around with her. She is her only SeaWing friend. Oldsquaw Good friends online, and her only MudWing friend. She wishes she could have a flower crown as amazing as hers, but is too lazy to make one. Jewels She doesn't know much about her, but wants to meet with her more often. Jacaranda She only knows her online, but wants to know more about this awesome dragon. She completely relates to being underestimated because of her age, and being treated wrong because of it. "You want to know my greatest fear? Dying, and never telling my story. Now leave me alone." -Tropica to classmate |-|Gallery= TropicaProfile.png|Profile Picture- Grapecakes icon wof.png|Deviantart Profile- Grapecakes O0O0OO0O0O0O0.png|Art- Grapecakes